


Wind Chime

by nuestinsync



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync
Summary: Aaron meets his soulmate, who isn't quite ready for a life of codependency. They try to navigate this.Soulmates are like windchimes. They were perfectly designed to be harmonious, in sync with each other, to produce the most beautiful sounds together. But with a lifetime full of let-downs from your most trusted friends and family, the most momentous puzzle piece of your life becomes a terrifying threat to your hard-earned emotional security.
Kudos: 6





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a surge in NU'EST au's and I really want to write my first soulmate one (!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?)
> 
> PLEASE bear in mind it's gonna be my first full work and I'm not agonising over it, just having fun lol I don't have the time to redraft with uni assignments..... (((:

You weren't too sure what all the commotion was about. 

You were steadily making your way through JFK airport but you could hear a hubbub of voices growing. After a year away, you had returned to New York, your new spiritual home, as cliched as it sounded. There was no where else you would rather be pursuing your new path, a leadership programme to enter the charity sector. You wanted to reach more people in need, but to do that you needed to learn to lead, to generate donations and impact. You had learnt so little back home; the same opportunity in London just didn't appeal to you and deep down, there was only one city that could entice you to move your life this far. It was time to put down roots, to make a home.

New York City. It had been a short stay in a stifling summer but it had been the most exhilarating trip of your life. You were used to flying solo by now; the glamour had worn off until your first American flight. You wouldn't ever complain about an economy 7 hour flight when you were surrounded by such diverse people with accents from all different places. If that wasn't enough, you had in-flight entertainment and meals for the first time. It was still novel to you.

This airport was just as navigationally overwhelming as last time. Inevitably, you had taken the wrong Air Train the first time round and had to go back to make sure you ended up at Jamaica Station. At that stage in the trip, it was embarrassing. Now, a year on, you could breathe a little easier in your foreknowledge of things and the tiny bit of arrogant confidence that you were starting to "get" American transport. Saying that, you still hadn't figured out where the airport buses were. You smiled, remembering your confusion. Did they even exist? You were scared to ask.

As you made your way through the terminal, finding your way to the train ticket machines, you heard the same commotion from before, but louder. You had no idea if an incident had happened or you'd missed the fact that some celebrity had arrived. Both of these sounded problematic to your traversal of the terminal; you sped up. 

Rounding the corner came a not-inconsiderable crowd, some running ahead, holding out their cameras towards the centre of the procession. Some were yelling but most were quiet, a respectful distance away from the person at the heart of it. It didn't look like a big enough crowd for a group... it could be anyone but you weren't sticking around to find out. You weren't in a rush, but trailing a celebrity felt intrusive and you just didn't have enough curiosity.

That was until a few girls stepped in your path, halting your movement to get you and your suitcase out of there. You were forced to stop and watch as they ran over to join the crowd. You guessed you could carry on hauling your stuff or just wait til they passed by. More than likely, the person wasn't on their way to the Air Train, you thought wryly. 

All at once, you could see a figure make it's way closer to where you stood off to the side and they were accompanied by a couple of managers, you guessed. The crowd, mostly women, were shouting their name, "Aaron!", a little louder as the figure was making his way to whatever exit would have his getaway waiting for him. He walked in confident strides and hadn't been looking your way, that is, until he had finished scanning signs ahead. 

Without meaning to, you caught his eye, peeking out of his black face mask and cap. There wasn't even time to awkwardly blink away, to focus on a spot near his line of vision and fake ignorance. No. When you caught his eye, of course you had to stare back.

Because for once, the voice in your mind was not your own, lightly excited and ready to get into the city.

_"Okay, nearly th-"_

He suddenly halted his steps, eyes widening perceptibly, his crowd of photographers gaining a little ground.

You wanted to move. You wanted to blink, even. But you just stood there and you couldn't ignore the warmth that flooded your body when you heard his voice again.


	2. Hello

Granted, the words you heard weren't really words.

_Uh... ___

__And then there was your thought, staring back at this man._ _

__

__

_No._

____If the guy was shocked before he looked comically so now._ _ _ _

____You had to leave before you did something stupid like talk to him. Your soulmate. You knew if you broke this intense eye contact, you'd be free to think without the intrusion. You'd heard of this ability before from other people, apparently a protective measure for soulmates to be able to communicate without the need for words. In some cases, soulmates couldn't speak, for instance._ _ _ _

____In that moment that you had blinked away, an accident t not made easier by the warmth, the comfort of just a few of his words in that voice, in that moment, he knew you would flee. The resolve settled in his eyes and he took a step towards you._ _ _ _

____Spinning around, you dragged your gliding suitcase towards escalators. This was never in your plans._ _ _ _

____As much as you had fantasised about this moment in your teen years, as much as your friends assured you of the bond in the simple living and interaction with their soulmate around you, as much as it could be unmistakably love. This just wasn't something you were going to open up to. A person made to love you. How much trust were you meant to have in whoever created humanity that you were just expected to fall into the arms of a literal stranger? As you grew older the thought made you shiver._ _ _ _

____Like any normal person, however, he was not going to stand and watch you go. Your heart rate had sped up at hearing his footsteps and those of his fans, half-curious despite yourself but mostly dreading the idea of a conversation. Hah. _"Hi soulmate, since we're meant to be together wanna just skip the boring bit and marry me? I mean it's gonna happen eventually! _It just felt too good to be true, like waiting for the other shoe to drop and find out the cruel joke that he wasn't going love you. A glitch in the matrix. If it were going to be anyone's soulmate relationship that failed, it would be yours. You had to hold onto that thought. Self-preservation first.___ _ _ _

______Right, there were fans. You had forgotten about them until you heard the confused rabble of voices moving closer behind you._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before you could formulate a better escape plan, he was calling for you to wait. That voice again. There were no words to describe exactly why it was the perfect voice. You just knew that it was._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Please wait. I know this is weird. Can I just talk to you quickly?" Aaron said, just quiet enough that his fans couldn't hear over the hubbub of clamouring voices. By now it was too awkward to not turn around and acknowledge him. His managers, at first looking between us perplexed, remained a respectful distance away. They had seen a look in Aaron's eye._ _ _ _ _ _

______You would tell him. He wouldn't like it, no one would, you already felt the guilt clawing at your throat. But this was better for everyone, honestly, once he realised the mistake he wpuld make getting involved with you, falling down a rabbit hole of sorts. The fans made you more nervous that this was just going to turn out way worse after you let him down. In all the years, you had never imagined an audience to this and you had to laugh at yourself. It probably couldn't be worse except if this guy turned out to be a jerk when rejected by people._ _ _ _ _ _

______You hoped not. You hated when appearances deceived you and unfortunately it had happened a lot._ _ _ _ _ _

______You gave him a minute nod, eyes anywhere but looking into his. He relaxed slightly and motioned to a cafe near where you stood. You tried to tune out the, uh, background noise._ _ _ _ _ _

______With some privacy inside, you could freely speak, however much you wished the day hadn't come for these words._ _ _ _ _ _

______Looking down at his hands before you took a breath, you noticed how delicate and pretty they were. He was clasping his like you were and why it was comforting was not what you should be focusing on._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Before you say anything, like how we should exchange numbers and - and date" you began, still looking at his hands on the table "This isn't easy to say, but I would prefer we act like this didn't happen. I'm not interested and," you continued as he tensed up but didn't interrupt "and its nothing to do with you, I'm sorry." you took another breath, careful to only look him in the eye for a mini second to express your sincerity. You weren't playing a game._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm sorry that this wasn't what you expected when you met your - your soulmate. I'm sure you'll find someone more suited to you and - and find happiness. I hope you do. Find someone, or don't, I don't know. Whoever you are. You seem nice. And I'm sorry" you ended, a bit pathetically if you were honest with yourself. Your nervous energy rolled off you in waves but you hadn't stuttered, god but you were close to it. You waited with bated breath for an outburst, for questions and more questions._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's... That's okay. I don't know what you've been through. But, um, I know I can't ask your reasons right now. That's really personal. So, uh, maybe, maybe we can be friends still?" he is smiling tentatively, no trace of hurt in his eyes, although you had barely seen them to read whether he had been truly hurt. You hoped not. For now, you could only take short peeks. Keep it together._ _ _ _ _ _

______You smiled ruefully, hating to trample anymore on his feelings, to dangle a possibility only to fail those expectations too._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I can't do that. That's not fair on me or you. Um, we both have places to be now, I have to go. But thank you for being nice. I won't take up anymore of your time." you stood up quickly and shouldered your bag, suitcase in hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Goodbye Aaron"._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wanted to stop you with his hand but he didn't. That was overstepping a boundary. You hadn't hurt his feelings but he was sad for you. How could you have such a bad impression of soulmates? Or else did something else stopped you from dating? He had a lot of questions._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had wanted to look into your eyes again and to hear more of your voice, whatever it is you talked about. He had tried not to lose focus but he was drawn to you, he wasn't surprised by it, it was a natural reaction. However unnatural your reaction, he hoped, he really hoped, the soulmate bond would throw you in his path again. He couldn't search for you without a name._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before returning to his managers, he remembered. You had said his name aloud. It rolled off your tongue so differently to his American tongue. It sounded good. Maybe better._ _ _ _ _ _

______He smiled as you walked away. He would see you again. He hoped he could gently change your mind. That you felt the same tug that might make you stay to listen next time._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
